


Safe

by Satanick1



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Lovey-Dovey, Musical, School, School Ball, kinda angsty?, non-magic au, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanick1/pseuds/Satanick1
Summary: Akko met a girl at Shiny Chariot's show when she was 8-years-old. The girl appeared on her dreams every night, but she didn't know why; She never really thought she would stumble into that girl on the first day at her new school.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Safe

_ Akko remembered like it was yesterday. _

She was 8-years-old and had the brightest smile she ever had on her face. Akko could NOT believe it! 

Her favorite magician, Shiny Chariot, was performing right in front of her, on a  _ stage!  _ Her heart was racing; beating so fast she felt like it would just pop out of her chest by any minute now. Can you believe it?! Her Idol, Shiny Chariot!

Little Atsuko was wearing a little red cape that looked like an replica of Chariot’s actual cape. She had sparkles in her eyes as she watched the magician do her impossible tricks.

  
“She is so cool!” Akko murmured, her smile getting even wider. 

“She… really is something else…” The little brunette turned around to see a blond girl, a bit taller than her, but with sparkles in her eyes as well. Both of her hands were behind her back, as if this was her ways of hiding her excitement.

“I know, right?!” Akko took a few steps back, getting beside the girl. “How does she do all of that?”

“I-...” The blonde watched Chariot carefully, like she was trying to analyze the situation and find any tricks or tools that the redhead may be using. She let out a frustrated sigh when she couldn’t find anything. “I don’t know…It’s almost like she is using real magic…”   
  
“Whatcha talkin’ about?” Akko crossed her arms, pouting at the taller girl. “She is using magic!”

“But… magic does not exist…” She looked at the ground. “That is what my aunt told me.”

“Your aunt is wrong then! We are wit-witnec-” Akko frowned, frustrated. 

“- _ Witnessing.”  _ The blonde corrected her.

“Yeah, that!” The brunette’s hands suddenly went to her hips. “Do you believe in magic?”

“I… do not know. I supposed I used to believe.” She looked at Akko with dreamy eyes. “When I was younger.”

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t be much older than me!” Akko inflated her cheeks. “How old are you?”

“I’m 10-years-old.” The girl scratched her arm.

“Shoot. You’re two years older.” The red-eyed girl crossed her arms, upset. “What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Cavendish. Diana. Diana Cavendish…” Diana extended her hand to Akko. “May I ask you your name as well?”   
  


_ ‘She talks weird…’ Akko thought. _

“I’m Akko!” Akko happily shook Diana’s hand. “Are you a fan of Shiny Chariot too?!”   
  
“Actually I believe this is the first time I have seen her. I’m in complete bliss and surprise, I must admit... “ Diana smiled as she looked at the magician on the stage.

“Yeah! She’s awesome!” Akko playfully held the other girl’s hand.

Diana’s eyes widened as she felt her face flush. She wasn’t used to this kind of physical contact with another person that wasn’t her aunt or her maid, Anna. The girl did not recoil, however, actually giving the shorter girl a gentle and shy smile afterward. 

_ ‘Her hands are very warm…’  _ The blond girl thought, taking a look at Akko. The brunette was now watching Shiny Chariot’s show enthusiastically.  _ ‘And her smile is adorable…’ _

Diana felt safe. She did not want to let go of the girl and go back to her home again.

“Are you alone?” Akko asked, her gaze not leaving her idol.

“N-No, miss Anna came with me. She’s not accustomed to all this turmoil so she went to get some water and asked me to stay here.” Diana said. “And you? Is there anyone accompanying you?”

“Oh, my okaasan!” She pointed at a woman, not too far away from them, who seemed to be enjoying the show quite much. 

“She looks like a gentle woman.” Diana smiled.

“She is! Let me show you to her!”

“T-There’s no need for-”

Diana was interrupted by Akko walking towards her mother and pulling her along. The red-eyed girl poked the taller brunette, who turned her gaze, looking at her daughter and Diana.

  
“Akko, dear? Who’s that?” Akko’s mother kneeled in front of her, smiling at Diana.

“That’s Diana-chan! I met her right now! She’s my friend!” Akko happily said and Diana felt the grip in her hand tighten.

_ ‘F-Friend?’  _ The blonde blushed at the girl’s statement.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Diana. My name is Chihiro.” The woman spoke. Diana could feel  _ so much _ gentleness coming from her voice.

“T-The pleasure is all mine, miss Chihiro!” Diana bowed her head. That made Chihiro raise an eyebrow and chuckle right after.

“There’s no need for that, little one.” Chihiro smiled. “May I ask you where are your parents? You couldn’t be alone.”   
  


Diana felt her heart sink at the mention of her parents. The girl looked at the ground, doing her best to hide her sad expression. “I came with my maid, Anna. She will be back soon.”

“Oh, Akko and I would be more than happy to keep you company while you wait for her.” The older women stood up again. “Right, Akko?”

“Hai!” Akko nodded.

Diana was confused. Just as she wasn’t used to physical affection, she wasn’t used to being treated so gently by strangers as well. The girl hardly even came out of her mansion, so she was accustomed to seeing way more aristocrats than usual commoners. Her aunt Daryl has always told her that she should not interact with these kind of people, but from what she’d seen since she got on the magic show, they were way kinder than those aristocrats which she was so used on seeing daily.  _ Diana was enamored with their gentle hearts. _

The blonde girl finally put a smile on her face, looking at Chihiro again, then Akko. She shyly nodded “Thank you!”

She spent 20 minutes with the girl and her mother, when Anna finally came back. The show was almost ending, though, so Diana had to part ways with Akko. She did not want too, and apparently Akko felt the same, since she started crying in the middle of the crowd when Diana was taken away by Anna.

_ Diana also teared up when she entered the limousine. _

**_-/-/-/-_ **

_ Akko could not believe her eyes. _

She was 16-years-old now. After so much time asking her mother, Chihiro finally found a spot in Luna Nova Academy for Akko.  _ The place where Shiny Chariot graduated. _

Luna Nova was not an usual school. It was school where talented people went to; Future singers, musicians, artists...

And, well, magicians.

That’s basically why Akko was so happy to join the school in the first place. She wanted to be a magician like Chariot- No, an even bigger magician than her! She wanted to enchant people’s hearts with her magic tricks.

The first day was incredibly chill. She met her new roommates, Lotte and Sucy. 

Lotte’s parents put her in Luna Nova because her voice was absolutely  _ gorgeous.  _ And everyone, especially Akko and Sucy, agreed with that when she gave them a little sample of her voice by singing  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ by  _ Freddy Mercury.  _ Lotte’s sounded like an angel. It was quite hard to actually get her to sing, though, the girl was very shy. Totally opposite from Akko.

Sucy? Well, what to say about Sucy…

In the words of Akko,  _ ‘oh my god she’s a fucking genius!’  _

And indeed she was. Sucy worked way more in the biological and scientific subjects than the others, but she was oh-so-brilliant. Akko swore that in the future the person who would find the cure for cancer would be Sucy. To give them a sample of her genius-ness she made a quick potion, in less than  _ 20 minutes _ , that she stated could regenerate a dead plant in less than 10 seconds. And so Akko tested it out, her hopes very low because she didn’t believe someone with Sucy’s age would be able to do that, and it worked! Akko was a little afraid of Sucy, to be honest, she was a little weird. But that’s not a problem… she hoped. 

And it was all going incredibly well… until she accidentally stumbled into someone.

“O-Oh! Gomen-” Akko shook her head, looking at the tall girl she stumbled into.

“I-I apologiz-” They both said in unison before locking their eyes with each other.

And they both froze completely.

It could take decades, centuries, millenniums, but she would  _ never _ forget that hair.

Akko quickly opened and closed her mouth, as if she was trying to say something, but it was like her voice decided to take a trip to Japan and never come back.

As for Diana, the thing she could never take out of her head in all those years were those blood-red eyes. Those _gorgeous_ red eyes. She never found anyone besides Akko and Chariot with eyes in that color. Those eyes that made her feel _safe._ It was im _possible._ _This was Akko._ “A-Akko?” Diana asked, hoping she was right.

Akko widened her eyes even more, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

And then she ran away, leaving a confused Diana behind.

**_-/-/-/-_ **

Akko locked herself up in her room’s bathroom leaning against the door. The brunette put her hands on her mouth; she was crying so much. That was undoubtedly her.  _ Diana Cavendish.  _ The girl that appeared in her dreams every night.

She wanted to say hi. She wanted to hug Diana.  _ She wanted to hold her hand again.  _ But oh, she was so afraid. It’s been over 8 years, for christ’s sake! It wasn’t like she could just come out of nowhere and hold Diana’s hand in front of everyone. Akko was just a kid the last time she did that.

Thoughts filled Akko’s mind nonstop. Did Diana felt like she did? Did Diana have this urge to hold her hand like she did as well? Did Akko even appear on Diana’s dreams, like Diana did every night with her?

Akko missed her so bad for countless days. She never stopped thinking about Diana. That went to the point that Chihiro made Akko go to the psychologist weekly because she was  _ worried. _ And she was finally getting over the blond girl, until now.

Akko sat on the ground, hugging her knees close and finally breaking. 

Lotte and Sucy tried to get to Akko, but she wouldn’t say anything.

_ She cried all night that day. _

**_-/-/-/-_ **

Atsuko spent months, almost a year, avoiding all kinds of contacts with Diana.

She was still so afraid to talk to the blond girl, and she didn’t even know why in the first place.

Diana tried to reach out to her so many times, in so many different ways. Akko… coldly ignored all of them.

And that broke Diana’s heart in little pieces.

She just wanted her friend back. She wanted to know how Akko was, what she’s been doing with her life until now, if she still admired Shiny Chariot.

Diana sat on her desk, sighing. Hannah and Barbara were out shopping, so she had her closest friend there with her; the silence. The blonde was thinking of ways to talk to Akko without the shorter girl running away or completely ignoring her. She was willing to give up everything just so she could talk to the brunette again.

The girl that never left her head. The one she’s been trying to reach for so many years. The girl that made her feel  _ safe.  _

What could she do to get the girl’s attention without making her feel uncomfortable?

An idea crossed Diana’s mind as she heard something- a song- coming from outside of her window.

_ ‘That’s brilliant.’ _

**_-/-/-/-_ **

It was  _ finally  _ here.

Every year, Luna Nova comes up with a ball in the end of the year to celebrate the “wonderful” year that they’ve experienced. Akko was weirdly excited to go, but she didn’t exactly know the reason. Was it the food? Maybe. Most probably.

Lotte was way more excited to go than her, and Sucy didn’t want to go at all, but Lotte just dragged her along anyway.

Lotte was the one who chose what Akko was going to wear at the ball. A long-sleeved pink dress with ruffles in the bottom and beautiful white details along her arms and chest. She couldn’t bear with high-heels, so she just put her red all-stars and went to the ball. Her feet weren’t even visible, anyway! The dress covered them perfectly!

The ball was so calm and fun for her. She danced a lot with her friends, she also ate  _ a lot.  _ It was incredibly fun in general. 

_ Then something happened. _

Professor Ursula stepped on the stage, wearing her gorgeous blue dress (that matched her fianceé’s _ ,  _ Croix, purple tuxedo).

“Good evening, everyone. I’m so grateful to see you all here, together like one. It is truly a beautiful sight,” Ursula smiled, looking at Akko specifically; and Akko saw that. “But I’m afraid to tell you it is coming to an end. This year has been amazing for the school, certainly for me…” The blue-haired woman looked at the ring in her finger and then at Croix, who was smiling. She felt her eyes tear up, but she brushed it away. “But before the night ends, I have one last request from a special girl.” Ursula looked again at the brunette girl, who was confusingly looking at her friends for explanation. They seemed to be as lost as her. “Atsuko Kagari, there’s someone who’s been trying to tell you something for so many years since she’d last seen you.”

_ ‘what?’  _ Akko asked herself, feeling tears coming up when she saw the blond-haired girl that she ignored for months step up on the stage, sitting in front of the piano. She was wearing a black tuxedo and her hair was tied up on a ponytail.

“But what she wants to say it’s not from me you should hear. Ladies and gentleman,  _ Diana Cavendish. _ ” Ursula bowed a little, walking towards her future wife to watch the show as well.

Diana looked at Akko one last time before sighing and closing her eyes.  _ ‘Focus, Diana’ _ . She thought.  _ ‘You’ve prepared yourself for months now. It’s all going to be fine.’ _

Akko didn’t know what to do  _ but  _ to cry. She spent months avoiding Diana, and yet, there she was, still trying her best to get her attention.

And then Diana started playing the piano. 

_ I know you're somewhere out there _

_ Somewhere far away _

_ I want you back _

_ I want you back _

_ My neighbors think I'm crazy _

_ But they don't understand _

_ You're all I have _

_ You're all I have _

Akko placed her hand above her heart, biting her lower lip as she broke down, feeling her shoulders tense up and her eyes tear up like they never did before.  _ ‘I feel the same…’ _

_ At night when the stars _

_ Light up my room _

_ I sit by myself… _

Akko then heard the crowd joining Diana as she sang.

_ Talking to the moon _

_ Tryin' to get to you _

_ In hopes you're on the other side _

_ Talking to me too _

Akko lift up her head to notice she wasn’t the only one crying. Tears were falling down from Diana’s face, right on the keyboards.

_ Or am I a fool _

_ Who sits alone _

_ Talking to the moon… _

_ ‘If you’re a fool, so Am I…’  _ Akko unconsciously started to approach the stage.

_ I’m feeling like I’m famous _

_ The talk of the town _

_ They say I’ve gone mad… _

_ Yeah I’ve gone mad… _

Diana smirked.

_ But they don’t know what I know _

_ ‘Cause when the sun goes down _

_ Someone’s talking back _

_ Yeah they’re talking back _

Akko stepped up on the stage, her melancholic expression turning into one of pure bliss. She couldn’t believe someone like Diana even existed.

_ At night when the stars _

_ Light up my room _

Such a perfect posture. Such a beautiful voice. Her hair, her face, her eyes-

_ I sit by myself… _

_ ‘Her… lips…’  _ Akko widened her eyes when she finally realized the reason she was so afraid to talking to Diana. 

_ Talking to the moon… _

All those years. All that melancholy she felt was not just because she missed Diana so much. There was also another reason.

_ Tryin’ to get to you… _

That’s why every time she thought about Diana she felt the way she did. It was not just  _ friendship. _

_ In hopes you're on the other side _

_ Talking to me too _

_ ‘I’m in love with her…’ _

_ Or am I a fool _

_ Who sits alone _

“Talking to the moon…” Akko whispered; That caught Diana off-guard, making the blonde take off her attention of the piano and put it towards Akko. 

Right now, the brunette was standing just beside her. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t even notice the crowd waiting carefully for what was going to happen next. Lotte and Barbara were looking at the couple as if they were in a romantic movie.

Diana opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water. She really had no words. What did that mean? Did Akko enjoy her performance?

Diana got up from her seat, fixing her tuxedo that got a little wrinkled. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what.

“A-Akko, I… I lov-” She was interrupted by a sudden pair of soft lips crashing onto hers.

It took some time to Diana actually process what was happening.  _ Her crush was kissing her in front of the whole school.  _ She felt Akko’s arms wrapping around her neck.

_ ‘WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO’  _ Diana was freaking out. She never really thought that Akko’s way of thanking her for the song would be KISSING HER! How was she supposed to know that--- Oh, she was so unprepared for that. Diana was never one of swearing, but…

_ ‘Fuck it!’ _

The blond-haired girl’s hands held into Akko’s waist carefully as she kissed the shorter girl back.

They both could hear the cheers from the crowd very loudly, but they did not care. They finally had each other- in ways they never had before, even. In a more intimate way. 

_ They felt safe. _

Soon, Akko separated the kiss, looking for air. Diana’s eyes were still closed, with a little smile on her face, like she was daydreaming. Akko chuckled.

“Diana.” She called the girl’s names, but she did not respond. “Diana, stop that, you dummy!”

Diana’s smirk got even wider as she finally opened her eyes and looked down at her… friend? That certainly did not sound quite right. “You did not let me finish.” Diana kissed Akko’s forehead. “I was going to say I love you.”

Akko’s smile at the statement was a gentle one.  _ Diana missed that smile. _ The short girl stood on her tiptoes to give Diana a quick peck on her lips. “I may or may not love you as well!”

“Is that so?” Diana giggled. “I guess I’ll have to bend the world to make you fall in love with me, then. I spent too much time waiting for you to love me back.”

Akko blushed. “Y-You already knew you liked me?”

“Since little. I’ve always known.” Diana grabbed Akko’s hand. “Why were you avoiding me?”

“I-I…” Akko turned her gaze away. “I was scared of admitting to myself I loved you. I’m so sorry…”

Diana stopped, thinking for a second. She, then, brought her hand up to grab Akko’s chin, making eye contact with her again. “It is fine. I know how scary it is.”

“But I.. I was so mean to you! You only wanted to talk to me and I ignored you like trash!” Akko’s eyes were tearing up again. 

Diana brushed away the brown-haired girl’s tears. “And yet, here I am. Atsuko, I would never give up on you, no matter how many times you shut me down…” The blonde brought Akko’s knuckles up to her lips. “That’s how much I love you.”

“You’re so…” Akko’s lips turned upwards as she giggled. “Cheesy!”

“Hey! I’m trying to be romantic here!” Diana tried to hid her laugh, but failed.

Akko stopped giggling suddenly, hugging her childhood friend. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I’ve…” Diana hugged her back. “I’ve missed you too.”

And so, they danced the night away.

They were feeling incredibly  _ safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars.
> 
> *ca-ham* I may or may not write a sequel...
> 
> I recommend you to reread the song part while listening to Lily Rose's cover of Talking to the moon
> 
> https://youtu.be/WIsoPBKJElo


End file.
